


side by side we go

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff I guess, alternative i love you, and a bit of kisses, ian and mickey are idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, Kev says “fuck you” is hood speak for “I love you””, Ian said, looking up from the floor to give his boyfriend a sheepish smile.<br/>|Gallavich - Shameless|</p>
            </blockquote>





	side by side we go

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from: clever-grl.tumblr.com/post/104137056613/ian-you-know-kev-says-that-fuck-you-is-hood

**“You know, Kev says “fuck you” is hood speak for “I love you””, Ian said, looking up from the floor to give his boyfriend a sheepish smile.**

* * *

 

Ian groaned loudly, but Kev just kept smiling like he was the proudest man in Chicago – maybe even in America. The whole planet. The universe?

“I’m not doing that”, Ian told him, pouting angrily.

“Come on, you’re acting like a child. Be the true man you are, Ian!”

“I’m _not_ acting like a child”, Ian argued, “I just told wanna do it. I don’t wanna break my neck and my back and possible my whole body for doing shit you could pay someone else to do.”

“Don’t you need the money?”

Ian gave him a sharp glance. “How much are we talking?”

Kevin gave him a disappointed look, shaking his head like all the proudness suddenly just ran away from him. “That’s everything people care about today”, he said sadly and Ian knew exactly what he was doing, “money, money, money. And themselves. So selfish-“

“Fine!”

Kevin’s face split into a huge grin. “That’s more like it!”

“If I break my back for carrying these fucking furnitures, you pay for the hospitalizing.”

Kevin and Veronica were moving a bit further down the street because, some fucking reason, too complicated. Something with Veronica’s mother and with their babies and they needed more room, but they had no money to get someone else to move their stuff, so they had to do it themselves, they had to move all their furniture down the street.

And apparently, Ian was going to help. Well, fuck it. He needed the money.

“Deal”, Kevin said, reaching out his hand.

“I expect enough money to pay for my medicine for half a year, got it? Maybe even a year.”

“Yeah, whatever”, Kevin nodded, “the Alibi is doing great this time of the year. Tell your bipolar illness to go fuck itself and do something fun for you and your lover instead.”

“If he hears you say that he’s going to kick your ass all the way home, you won’t even have to walk.”

Kevin laughed at that, and grabbed Ian’s hand, shaking it. “Mickey’s a softy under it all, isn’t he?”

“So soft”, Ian agreed, and the grinned at each other.

“Well, we start tomorrow!” Kevin spoke up after a while.

Ian groaned again, hiding his face in his hand. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you is just the hood speak of I love you”, Kevin teased him, “I love you too, Gallagher.”

Ian threw his empty can of beer after him.

The line was in his mind for the whole day, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not when Fiona talked all serious with him about his bipolar illness, or when Mandy called, asking how he was doing and if he wanted to watch a movie another day, and not when Carl teased him about Mickey until he was _this_ close of just throwing the kid out of the window or some shit. Not even when Debbie told him about a new guy she’d been seeing.

Not even Lip could get it out of his mind, but his older brother did understand immediately what it was about, and told him he was thinking about Mickey way too much for his own good.

Because Mickey did that a lot. Told Ian to fuck off, said fuck you, and gave him the finger. It wasn’t anything Ian took personal, but now. Now he suddenly did.

Mickey was home later than usual that day, and Ian was staring down his plate with food. He had never heard Mickey say I love you before but.

But still.

Ian knew he did.

“The fuck are you looking so worried for?”

“Hello to you too”, Ian smiled at him and Mickey just shook his head.

“Kevin asked you to help him too?”

“Asked? More like, forced.”

Mickey grinned at him, “yeah, he tried to.”

“Don’t play so tough”, Ian said, rolled his eyes and got up from his chair, leaving the plate on the table. “You want dinner?”

“Nah, ate with Mandy.”

“That’s why you’re late?”

Mickey snorted at him, “like twenty minutes.”

“One hour and thirty minutes”, Ian corrected him with a small smile.

He saw the surprise on Mickeys face. “We said seven?”

“It’s eight thirty”, Ian said, nodded towards the clock.

The realizing on Mickey’s face draws down in the matter of seconds and he looks regretful as hell. Ian wasn't mad, nah, he’d been busy the whole night anyway, and it was nice to have some alone time sometimes.

“Fuck, I thought-“

“It’s alright, I’ve been busy”, Ian said and smiled at him, “you owe me, though.”

Mickey raised his brows, “yeah? With what?”

Ian just smirked at him, “come over here.”

He knew the _are you for real_ look Mickey was giving him, but it wasn’t like he gave a fuck. “Then what?”

“I just want you, alright."

Mickey groaned loudly, “you’re so fucking gay, you know that, right?”

“Shut up and come over here.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, but took a few steps closer until Ian could wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer, down on his lips. He wasted no time just staring (okay, maybe a little time, because _damn,_ Mickey looked good tonight), before swooping in, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s soft ones. Mickey gave up some sort of sigh when Ian moved his hand up to his hair, scraping his nails slightly against his sculp. Mickey's hands pressed down his sides, curling up the soft material of his shirt, exposing some skin, fingest ghosting over his hipbone. Ian shivered at the light touch.

And then the phone was ringing.

“Mickey”, Ian groaned, “need to get that. Might be from work.”

Mickey gave him a short, annoyed glance, but got off his lap, letting Ian reach up for the phone.

“What?” he answered, his breath still heavier than normal, and he heard a familiar awkward cough on the other side.

“… did I interrupt anything?” Kev asked from the other end.

“No, no, fine. What do you want?”

“Just wanted to say you can over at two am? Bring your boyfriend.”

“Fuck off”, Ian told him.

“Great!” Kevin laughed from the other end, “see you then, loverboys.”

Ian threw the phone away. “Kev wants us to come over to help at two.”

Mickey threw him a glance, licking his lips. Ian’s eyes followed the movement carefully. “We? I aint fucking going.”

Ian smirked. “Yes you fucking are, you owe me that much.”

“Don’t owe you shit”, Mickey argued.

“Don’t be so grumpy”, Ian laughed, planting a wet kiss on his cheek, and Mickey gave him the bitchiest of glares.

“Fuck you”, he said.

Ian looked up at him, and then down at the floor again, Kevin’s words flowing through his brain.

But it wasn’t until late that night he actually took the chance. They’ve been dating or whatever it’s called for five months, counting from the day Mickey came out.

They weren’t exactly the most open couple in the world, and none of them were really good with feelings. Ian was definitely more open with them, but he didn’t really mind Mickey being so closed that he was. He knew Mickey loved him, and that was enough. He didn’t need him to spell it out. Everything that boy had done for him was all he needed, everything he had given up.

Ian loved him too.

More than almost anything in his life. Mickey was his light in his fucked up life.

So when they went to bed that night, Ian laying down in bed, yawning loudly, watching Mickey strip out of his shirt and pants.

“Stop staring, will ya?” Mickey grunted.

“Nope”, Ian told him, grinning in the dark.

“Fuck you”, Mickey told him.

Ian bit his lip, staring down at the floor, and took the perfect chance he was given.

“You know,” he said slowly, “Kev says “fuck you” is hood speak for “I love you””, Ian looked up from the floor, giving his boyfriend a sheepish smile.

Mickey frowned slightly. “And?”

“So…” Ian was still speaking slowly, “you must really love me, ‘cause you been saying that for a long time.”

Mickey rolled his eyes at him, throwing his shirt off his head, down on the floor. “Whatever, asshole”, he said, shrugging, before turning around to turn the light off.

“Hey, Mick?” Ian asked softly, and Mickey looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck you.” He spoke out the words with a soft voice, smiling up at Mickey, who shrugged slightly, but he was smiling.

“Yeah”, Mickey said, his voice low, “fuck you, too.”

Ian couldn’t stop his stupid grin, and Mickey just rolled his eyes, sliding down in the bed next to him, letting Ian slide his arm around his wrist, pulling him closer, pressing a few soft kisses to the skin right under his ear. Mickey hummed quietly.

That night, Ian slept better than he had done in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the anon who gave me the link to this, it was really adorable to write, and i hope you like it!  
> and im sorry for not updating and writing and stuff, but i have a lot of school and big tests coming up and i want to put them first. but i promise i'll write every single one of your promts when i have the time! and also, if you know yours may take a little bit longer time, i probably will wait with that one, or if i dont have good idea for the prompt you gave me right now, i will write it as fast as i get an idea! thank you.  
> i love you guys  
> my tumblr is @catoledid xox


End file.
